Rainbow Dash the Gypsy VS Sonic the Very Annoying Hedgehog
by PeachNehiArtificiallyFlavored
Summary: "Did you... find my key, that was inside of the front pocket, that was inside of my purse, that was inside of my suitcase, find my diary, unlock it, read it cover to cover, laugh about it, and then tell EVERYONE about my past?" Rainbow Dash glared at him accusingly. "Is. This. True!" Sonic chuckled nervously. "Hehe. Uhhhh... Maybe...?" Appel and Maypl Bougher co-writers.


**?: Hey everyone! This is PeachNehiAtificiallyFlavored, but people call me either PeachNehiArtificiallyFlavored, or (cuz it's easier), Peach!**

**?: And I'm Appel Bougher.**

**?: Maypl. Maypl Bougher.**

**Peach: The Bougher girls are only my **_**assistants**_**. They didn't do much; I came up with the plot, and all they did was write it down... like lowly **_**secretaries.**_

**Appel: Hey! I gave you a TON of advice, as well as correcting **_**all**_ **of the grammar mistakes!**

**Maypl: Shut up, Grammar Whiz. I was one of the brainstormers! I had the **_**hard**_ **job!**

**Peach: Pardon, but I think the one who wrote the plot should get the glory!**

**Appel: Exactly! What **_**she**_ **said! I was the one that wrote it! *prepares for brawl***

**?: Okay! Hi! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! While they are being self-absorbed and keep on bickering, I'll tell you a little about the story. I am the person of the show, naturally...**

**?: Ahem!**

**Sonic: Oh! Hehe. **_**HI**_ **Rainbow Dash! I didn't really mean I was the **_**ONLY**_ **person of the show. I meant that we **_**BOTH**_ **are, you being the **_**MAIN**_ **one.**

**Dash: Yup. True. *looks to readers* In this story, I am a hedgehog who was adopted by gypsies when I was a young child. They taught me how to dance very well, and even though this is a MLP/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover, NOBODY IS A PONY! Everyone has the humanoid figure that they use in Sonic, and I look kind Hedgehog version of my pony self. It's kinda weird, but that's what PeachNehi want's so… Everyone is a hedgehog unless specifically notified, okay?**

**Disclaimer: We do not own MLP or Sonic. We only own the plot and the imaginary yellow ball that Sonic repetitively throws at people's heads. Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Dash POV:**_

At dusk I reached the airport.

"One ticket to Canterlot, please." I asked.

"That will be 20 bits," The ticket master said.

I handed him the money, and headed onto the plane, taking my ticket.

It was then that I saw an annoying hedgehog.

How do I know?

He repetitively threw a ball at the back of someone's head just to wake them up from their deep sleep.

Then he started to talk _REALLY _fast to this two-tailed fox… What?

"Seat C2, miss." The stewardess said, gesturing down the aisle.

I was near row G, so I started to walk to my row, hoping I wasn't going to have to sit by the weirdos.

_Row F, getting closer to the freaks! E, Oh no... D, no no no no! _I thought, getting frantic...

I was sitting in between them.

_Can this day get any worse?_ I thought.

I thought too soon.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!" I said each time a yellow ball hit my head.

The fox started talking. I tried to ignore him, but I couldn't help but catch a few phrases...

"Chemical reaction...",

"Atoms make up neutrons...",

"Made a special molecule...",

"Corks are smaller than Atoms...",

...So on, and on, and on, and _ON_…!

"Hey, I'm Sonic! What's your name?" He threw the ball straight at my face. I didn't answer.

"Hey, I'm Sonic! What's your name?" The ball hit my face.

"Hey, I'm Sonic! What's your name?" The ball hit my face.

"Hey, I'm Sonic! What's your name?" Ow.

"Hey, I'm Sonic! What's your name?" The ball hit my face.

"Hey, I'm Sonic! What's your name?" Ow.

"Hey, I'm Sonic! What's your name?" The ball hit my face. _That's enough...!_

"LEAVE ME **BE**!" I said, with venom in my voice.

"Okay, Ms. Be," He said, smirking.

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration, and I headed for the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror, and saw a tired me, bruises covering every inch of my face.

"I'm gonna take a nap," I grumbled to myself.

I walked to my seat and fell asleep as soon as I buckled in.

* * *

_**Sonic POV:**_

I saw her go to sleep. _Maybe I should find out her name,_ I thought. _But how...?_

Her diary! Ding, ding, ding!

I snooped around in her top shelf. There it was. It was her... diary! An angel choir of jubilation proclaimed.

I took the diary and tried to wrench it open, but it didn't budge.

_Great, _I thought_. I must find... the key!_ An angel choir of jubilation proclaimed again.

I rummaged through her suitcase (black with a skull sticker pasted on the front), and after 5 minutes of searching, I found the key, inside the front pocket, inside of the purse, inside of the suitcase!

_I found the key! _I thought. The angel choir of jubilation proclaimed once more. It was starting to get on my nerves.

With fumbling hands, I unlocked the diary. As it opened, imaginary rays of sparkling light beamed onto my face. At last! The information was mine!

Until...

Tails. He exclaimed at the side of me.

"What are you doing reading a complete stranger's diary?!"

I smiled impishly.

"She won't be a complete stranger for long!" I corrected. "I posses the information, the _power_!"

Tails shook his head, doubting my genius. I opened the book, starting with the first page.

"Okay," I said, preparing for a nice, long read. "Page 1: Rainbow Dash's ultimate secrets..."

~Rainbow Dash's Dramatic Past~

_I remember one thing; my mother was running. Running for her life with me cradled in her arms. She seemed worried for some reason, but I didn't know why... until a spear shot past her, barely missing her leg. She cried in fear, looking back over her shoulder. I imagine that she saw King Arthur, an evil villain..._

_**Note from Dash: I know, I know. King Arthur is a stupid name for a villain, but I want this to be dramatic. But for real, my mother really **_**was **_**being chased by an evil villain. Back to my dramatic past, okay?**_

_I peered through my mother's arms and saw my father fighting King Arthur to the death. But_ whose _death...?_

_King Arthur thrust his his sword into my father's chest, and his body crumpled to the ground, lifeless. I started to wail..._

_Which was a _**stupid** _idea. King Arthur spun around and glared at the source of sound; me and my MOTHER!_

_She died that day._

_And I was alone. Alone to face the world..._

_But who was _this_? Who took me into their arms when I cried for my dear, dead parents? Who took me into their home?_

_The gypsies._

~End of Rainbow Dash's Dramatic Past~

* * *

_**Dash's POV:**_

The plane landed, awaking me from my deep, deep slumber. I looked around, and I noticed that everyone was staring at me suspiciously.

Creepy.

Who was the cause of all this suspicion...?

I snapped my head to Sonic.

"You!" I growled. It had to be him...

"Did you... find my key that was inside of the front pocket, that was inside of my purse, that was inside of my suitcase, find my diary, unlock it, read it _cover to cover_, laugh about it, and then tell _**EVERYONE**_ about my past?!" I glared at him accusingly. "Is. This. _True?!_"

Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Hehe. Uhhhh... Maybe...?"

I wasn't buying it, and he knew that.

"Yes," he sighed in defeat. "Man! You're _good_..."

I got up, grabbed my suitcase to leave that blasted plane, snatched my diary from Sonic's hand, and hit him on the head with it... **HARD**! He _deserved_ it.

I left the plane, heading to the street. I got to a place where I saw other gypsies mingling and preparing to perform their dance; gypsies here are known for their great dancing skills.

I joined them in their conversation. I told them all the events that had occurred on her plane trip, excluding my past, of course. All of the events were absurd enough to spark a serious dislike of the dreaded hedgehog named… ugh. It makes me shudder... _**Sonic.**_

"Man," said one gypsy, eyes wide with disbelief. "I bet today was the worst day in your _entire_ life."

"Yeah..." I rubbing my neck thoughtfully. "It was definitely the second worst...

"What was the worst day?" Asked a curious little child, tugging at my knee-length burgundy skirt.

"Erm..." I fumbled for an answer that wasn't wasn't incredibly rude and insulting. "I kinda don't want to talk about it..."

"That's fine," said the first gypsy. "We understand."

A chord from a guitar was struck, and all of the gypsies turned towards the sound. The show was about to begin!

The first gypsy raised her hands as a sign to show she wanted everyone's attention.

"Please listen," she said. "We are going to perform, but first we will rehearse _once_."

Everyone got to the stage. It was a typical traveler's stage; portable, and about 1 foot off the ground, with wooden planks making the surface. The planks made a hollow clunking sound as I strode onto the stage along with all of the others.

The gypsies went over the steps of the dance, preparing to run it. I had to memorize the moves very quickly, as I had never done that dance before, but I managed...

_Oh yeah_, I thought. _I am_ _**SO**_ _awesome..._

I was pumped. I was ready to go, ready dance! I was thinking that nothing would ruin that day...

Until Sonic and his friends decided to show up...

Of course.

* * *

**In this story, Amy the hedgehog isn't here. She's in Manhattan selling hot dogs or something. We don't care about her, as she ruins EVERYTHING! In THIS story, Sonic's friends are... Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Sally Acorn (the chipmunk) and Cream (the bunny)- but NOT AMY!**

**Appel: So... did you like it? It's pretty funny, ain't it?**

**Maypl: Ain't?! Believe it or not, Appel is the grammar whiz...**

**Peach: HEY! I was the one who made up the plot!**

**Maypl: And I am the funny genius! Most of the funny things came from Peach, but the repetition my idea:**

**Hey, Appel! I'm awesome! What's your name?**

**Hey, Appel! I'm awesome! What's your name?**

**Hey, Appel! I'm awesome! What's your name?**

**Hey, Appel! I'm awesome! What's your name? **

**Hey-**

**Appel: I'm **_**annoyed**_**! I came up with some funny things too! Like using dramatic, long words to explain stuff, right?! The "angel choir of jubilation proclaimed again" thing was my idea! As well as "she won't be a stranger for long!"...**

**Maypl: Laaaame! Who cares about "angel choirs of jubilation"? BTW, you said you were Annoyed? Why, hello "Annoyed"! How is your annoyance level today? *grins tauntingly***

**Appel: Out. Of. The. **_**Roof.**_ **Totally. **_**Smashing**_**... *pushes sleeves up, preparing to brawl Maypl***

**Peach: *chuckles nervously* That's **_**enough**_**, Appel and Maypl. You don't want to scare away those brave few that clung onto the story when it got... erm… **_**scary.**_

**Speaking of scary, I hope our story wasn't scary **_**all **_**of the time. I think we (even Appel and Maypl, but they are busy fighting to the death right now, so...)-**

**Appel: Ha! Take that, "genius"!**

**Maypl: Why THANK YOU! Feel my wrath, Grammar Freak!**

**Appel: You haven't felt wrath until you have heard my Battle Cry of Extreme Exasperation! *screams at the top of her lungs, which isn't really that loud***

**Peach: Okay...**

**Anyways, I THINK we all would love it if you would tell us how the chapter was by typing a few words or thoughts into that poor, little, pitiful, blank, roomy, spacious box down there and send a review. He's a loner, and vastly underrated. He's also very misunderstood; people think he is difficult, but really, he's an easy-going fellow, and he only needs attention, yes? Yes.**

**Thank you, and until next time... follow, favorite, review, PM, and eat hazelnut gelato (unless you have nut allergies or something. Then don't, by all means...)!**

**Thanks again! I need to stop this brawl. It's looking kind of...** _**nasty.**_

**Maypl: Hey Peeeeaaaach... *says in a mockingly friendly, sing-song tone* I found your Froggy-Blanket. I bet you sleep with EVERY NIGHT...**

**Peach: Give. It. NOW! Before I rip Butterscotch the Monkey to SHREDS!**

**Maypl: *whimpers pitifully* Okay, okay. Here's your blanket. I'll just... um... leave now and... um... do some dishes or something'...**

**Peach: Good riddance, lowly assistant. *looks to readers* This was the end of "Chapter One: Rainbow Dash's Dramatic Past"! Thanks for reading!**

**-PeachNehiArtificiallyFlavored her subservient, unpaid assistants, Appel and Maypl Bougher.**

**Jk. We are all good; no monarch allowed!**


End file.
